


Just a Friendly Flu

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Precious Peter Parker, Punctured Peter Parker, and Especially Everything In-Between [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: Peter first saw Mr. Stark standing cross arms as he gracefully descended the steps, stopping about 20 feet away form them. "Were you hit by a car? Or the plague?" He joked, masking his worried tone."'M fine, Mr. Stark. Today's training day right?" He slurred, stumbling into his mentor.Mr. Stark grabbed him with an iron grip at arms length, as if he didn't know what to do. He probably didn't because he looked disgusted. Peter was receiving a lot of those looks today. Standing was too exhausting for Peter, his tiredness taking him over. He was surprised when Mr. Stark didn't hesitate to swoop in and carry him bridal style. He seemed to be waiting for an explanation and gave up when Peter's head lolled onto his shoulder. The man huffed out a breath that tickled Peter's scalp. "I might have let you if you weren't on the verge of death. Maybe next time, Parker."





	1. Sick Day

 

Peter led Ned's sweaty hands drag him into the nurses office, MJ fell behind him. Peter could see her fake look of boredom and decided that he _did_ like her. She was nice when she wasn't making fun of him or eating his food. 

_"Hands off!" He snapped, swatting at her hand. She glared at him, only taking a bigger piece, making Peter groan. "MJ!"_

_"Oh please, Parker." She said in between bites of the other half of his sandwich. "Next time you should cut down on the mayo. The oil makes you break out."_

_"Really?" He said, genuinely suprised. He didn't know that- he was getting sidetracked! "Stop distracting me!"_

_Ned laughed, making Peter's heart palpitate was too quickly for his liking. "You guys are immature." He said, throwing a chip across to them._

_MJ glared with no real threat, a smile tugged at her lips. Peter found that beautiful too, could he fall for both of his friends? Man, that would suck._

Speaking of, MJ flicked his cheek making him flinch away. She grabbed his face in both of her small hands and scrunched her face in disgust. "We could cook food on you forehead, Parker." She wiped her hands on Peter's sleeve and held the door open to the nurse. Ned practically threw him onto the bed and sat next to him. He felt Peter's forehead for himself, keeping his expression controlled. Peter weekly held his friends cold hand to his cheek, making both of them blush. 

"When they're done flirting, can you make sure the nerdy one won't die." She told the nurse. The old woman smiled and nodded at MJ, who didn't return the politeness. Ned oulled his hand from Peter's grasp and moved to stand with MJ. He'd never seen them look more concerned. Love washed through his veins and if he wasn't so tired he would have smiled. He hated that the kindness would have him dizzy.  

Peter muttered something about them not being the only nerds, and he was glad the nurse was here because that would have gotten him another flick on the cheek. "You are pretty hot, Mr. Parker."

Peter nodded, Ned chuckled and winked at him, making his already fluttering stomach grow some butterflies. MJ rolled her eyes and nudged Ned. "Cool it with the flirting or he isn't the only one that's going to be sick."

This made the nurse smile and shake her head. Her cold and nimble fingers on Peter's forehead felt _amazing_. He groaned when she took them off. "I'm sorry, honey. Do you have anyone I can call to get you?" She asked sweetly. 

MJ and Ned were now displaying their sad looks for Peter. He tensed and when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He shakily reached for his phone and pulled it out. He handed the phone to Ned, hopefully he knew what to do. MJ came closer and sat next to his bed. He wished they'd be quiet so he could rest. His head was pounding and he kept swallowing down his vomit. He closed his eyes when MJ's hands brushed away the sweaty hair from his face. His stomach fluttered and he knocked out. 

- 

"Hey, Tony." He heard. He sat up quickly, which was a bad idea considering they were in a moving car and Peter had to force- swallow his vomit again. He was dreading the time when it would all come up again. "The kid... Yes, your kid! Who else's kid would I have? Anyway, he's pretty sick. I'm worried he's.... Yeah. I'm driving in right now, just send someone to help... Okay, see you soon." Happy hung up the phone and looked back at Peter's hand clamped over his mouth. "Don't throw up in the car." Peter only nodded and opened the door once they were parked. 

Peter first saw Mr. Stark standing cross arms as he gracefully descended the steps, stopping about 20 feet away form them. "Were you hit by a car? Or the plague?" He joked, masking his worried tone. 

"'M fine, Mr. Stark. Today's training day right?" He slurred, stumbling into his mentor. 

Mr. Stark grabbed him with an iron grip at arms length, as if he didn't know what to do. He probably didn't because he looked disgusted. Peter was receiving a lot of those looks today. Standing was too exhausting for Peter, his tiredness taking him over. He was surprised when Mr. Stark didn't hesitate to swoop in and carry him bridal style. He seemed to be waiting for an explanation and gave up when Peter's head lolled onto his shoulder. The man huffed out a breath that tickled Peter's scalp. "I might have let you if you weren't on the verge of death. Maybe next time, Parker." 

Peter could hear the annoyance in Mr. Stark's tone. He knows that his mentor displayed his worried as anger but this wasn't anger. He felt bad, he  needed to apologize. He needed-

"Calm down, kiddo." Mr. Stark said gently. 

Peter's head pounded at the words. He lifted the arm that wasn't crushed into Mr. Stark's chest and held it over the side of his head. "Hurts." He whined. 

Mr. Stark sighed ad gently placed Peter down onto the sofa. He didn't bother throwing a blanket over him, as he was seemingly sweating to death. Peter had only been sick once since he started living with Mr. Stark, and he was out of town. Vision and Wanda were left to care for him and not to be mean, but they were pretty useless. 

"So," Mr. Stark said, the annoyance till across his features. "Why didn't you call me first? Or, why didn't you stay here if you felt sick this morning?" 

The weight of his mentors gaze made him crack a lot easier now that he felt like shit. "I didn't want to bother you." He said quietly. Mr. Stark rubbed his temples and visibly deflated himself. "Can we talk later?" He breathed, unable to lift his head. 

Mr. Stark sat on the sofa next to him, careful not to jostle them too much. "Yeah, alright kid."

Peter pressed his head against Mr. Stark's thigh, feeling awkward hands card through his curly hair. He couldn't help but hum before he fell asleep. 

- 

Peter woke up in the same scene he woke up in. "Mr. Stark?" He slurred. 

He watched the man tense, pulling his hand from Peter's head. peter just needed a hug, that was all. And that's what he did. He wrapped himself around Mr. Stark, cuddling into him.

Mr Stark sighed, holding Peter in his string arms. "Spider-Baby." He cooed, chuckling. 

Peter ignored him and just pressed himself closer. "Ya know, I might just throw up on you shows-"

"Shut up, don't ruin it."


	2. Of Course the Kid is Here

Tony was not feeling today. In any other circumstances he would have locked himself in his lab with a gallon of coffee and make FRIDAY keep him company. He knew he was doomed the second the Al told him Peter Parker was in the building. 

"Tell him to go home, FRIDAY." Tony said, tasting the disgusting bile in his throat. 

"He will not leave, Boss. Would you like me to activate 'Kick Them Out' Protocal?"

Since Tony's mind was filled with mucus and vomit, he forgot what that even was. "What is that again?"

FRIDAY's initial silence seemed to be judging him. Finally she said, "This protocol will eject intruders forcefully through the the open ceiling. Or, as Mr. Parker tried to rename the protocol, the 'Scream and Yeet' Protocol."

Tony groaned. "Of course he did." He rubbed his temples. "Tell Mr. Parker to leave again-"

"Leave where, Mr. Stark?" Peter chirped, swinging the doors open with enthusiasm. 

"Kid," Tony snapped, pausing Peter's happiness. A second later it was back, and Tony could breath again. What? "Why are you here."

Peter made a face at him. "i'm always here on Fridays, sir." He smiled, slipping into the seat of his workbench. His smile faltered for a second while his mind was racing. "If you really don't want me here I can go. I mean... yeah, how about I go." 

Tony groaned yet again. "No, kid. You're fine, work as you please." 

Peter smiled and almost jumped out of his seat. "Thank you, Mr. Stark!" 

Tony waved him off, throwing a shrug and a small small at him. He was surprised the kid didn't faint from his fanboy crush. He sat across from Peter and studied is work. The kid really was a genius, there was nothing wrong on the page. He watched the kid write another formula titled 'Webs.' Peter poured the chemicals when Tony lost his footing. 

Peter was breathing heavily and gripping Tony by his biceps. "Are you okay? You should sit down." Kid didn't really give him a choice as he shoved him, quite forcefully, in a chair.  He placed the back of his hand gently against his forehead.

Tony swatted his hand away. "Who's the adult in the room?"

Peter huffed out an annoyed breath.  "Right now he's actin' more like a kid." His New York accent swept through quickly and smoothly. Tony always had been a fan of it, he liked accents. 

Tony pursed his lips and pushed Peter away gently. "I'm fine, kid." 

"FRIDAY," Peter said, never breaking his eye contact. "Read Mr. Stark's vitals."

FRIDAY hummed to life in what seemed to be a snicker. "Boss seems to have stage 1 Influenza. I suggest four days of rest and hydration." 

Peter smirked. "Thank you, FRIDAY."

"Betrayed by my own machines, wish I could say that's a new one." Peter grabbed his arms and hauled him up. Tony winced. "Watch it, Parker."

Peter rolled his eyes, but did loosened his grip, making it gentle. He guided Tony onto a navy couch he had put in the lab for Peter.  _First time for everything,_ he thought as the boy pushed him onto it. He really had to work on gently gripping people. Maybe it was a problem with his super strength seeping it because Tony would definitely bruise in shape of the kid's hand prints. 

"You should rest first, sir." Peter said gently, smiling. Tony felt better with that smile, like he could take over the world. For Peter, he would do just that. "I'll get you some Gatorade."

He never herd Peter leave, but he did close his eyes. After a few minutes he heard the boy humming quietly. Tony held back a sigh when he felt his hair being threaded by small hands that could only be Peter's. They were gentler than Tony's ever been touched, ever been loved. Pepper loved him fiercely and certain. Rhodey loved him intelligently, but Peter loved him timidly, shyly. He almost whimpered when he was left alone. 

"Mr. Stark," Peter whispered. "Your drinks are here when you want to get up." Of course the kid knew he was awake. Peter sat down, moving Tony's legs to rest on his own. A book rested on them, but it was so domestic Tony couldn't help but smile. He got into a more comfortable head position. The mucus must of been getting to his head because warmth flowed through him, his muscles relaxed. 

"Thanks, kid." Tony muttered. 

He couldn't see Peter, but he could imagine the big goofy smile on his face. "Anytime, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment fic ideas, i'll also rewrite any ideas if you'd like! I have nothing and won't write without prompt, help a sister out


End file.
